Making It Up To Her
by Princess.Nessa.of.Mirkwood
Summary: E/J - He had to do what he could to make it up to her, the look of disappointment on her face was heartbreaking. Eddie makes up for the ruined double date, with a side order of public humiliation.


So, first off – to all the **Bones** fans that have me on Author alert, this is not a **Bones** story. This is an **October Road** story, about an adorable couple, Janet and Eddie. I hope you read the story anyway and I hope you check out the show. It airs on ABC, Monday nights at 10pm. The next episode (1/14/08) is gonna be awesome so tune in (I mean we have no **Bones** to watch, why not try - and fall in love with - another show while we wait for ours to come back in May). So check out the show and the story and let me know what you think.

Second, to all the **October Road** fans, the way my stories go, I find a scene (or two) I think could have gone a little differently and I tweak them to fit the story as I see it going. I take it to a certain point and then the scene plays out as it did in the episode. So, this contains spoilers and dialog from "Revenge of the Cupcake Kid". I own nothing but my own imagination. Everything belongs to ABC, and the writers, creators, etc.

This is only for entertainment purposes, no money is being made, I promise : )

* * *

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJ 

"God, I am such a moron. Ray played me like a guitar." Eddie grumbled as he distractedly shook the magic eight ball as if it held the answer to all of his current woes.

"Actually, he played you like a Ukulele." Nick replied, practicing with the putter/Owen's bass.

"How you figure?"

"Ukulele's are goofier, easier to play." he explained.

"Yeah well, I let her down, I have to do something to fix it."

"So make it up to her, you take her out to dinner." Phil suggested from his position on the arm of the tattered old couch.

"Yeah, but… it wasn't just going to dinner. Sure, she wants to go to the French place, but she wanted to be able to go out with me and Hannah. And now that's not happening, because I am a _moron_."

"And because Big Cat is an evil fiend." Owen piped up as he flipped through the magazine.

Eddie nodded, letting out a sigh as he ran his hands through his hair, "So what do I do?" he looked around at his friends for help. " 'O', you were always good with this stuff, what should I do?"

"Didn't seem to matter that I was good with at that stuff or not." Owen said dejectedly.

" 'O', dude…"

"Nah, forget it." he said with a shake of his head. He waited a moment, thinking before he spoke, "What you should do buddy, is surprise her. She wants to go to the new French Restaurant, take her, but you plan it. Do the whole romantic evening, dress up, buy her flowers, pick her up and take her out for a night on the town."

Eddie listened, shaking his head in agreement.

"Or you could try my way, embarrass yourself in public to make her forget what you did, impress her." Nick threw out as an idea.

"Thanks man, but I think I'll go with 'O' on this one."

"Suit yourself. Could be fun, put a smile on her face." he tried to persuade him.

"I'll keep it in mind." Eddie replied.

After a few seconds of silence, Phil spoke up, "Ikey called for a tribunal."

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJ

"That was really something." Janet shook her head with a laugh as Eddie returned to the bar after he and Nick finished the song.

"I feel like an idiot." he muttered as he picked up his pilsner and took a long gulp.

"It looked like you were having fun." she said doing busy work, tidying up the bar where she stood. "And I thought you were cute." she smirked, leaning forward to make herself heard over the noise of the group of college kids singing "You Shook Me All Night Long" in the background.

"You did, huh." he bent forward over the bar to meet her lips in a kiss, his hand sinking into her wavy hair to hold her close. "I happen to know," he spoke softly against her lips, "that you always think I'm cute." he kissed her again.

"Don't be smug, Latekka." she pulled back from his lips. "And I'm still upset with you for ruining dinner."

"Janet…" he began to protest, when she cut him off.

"...even if it wasn't all your fault." she added as she headed off to check on the customers, shooting him a look over her shoulder as she went.

He growled under his breath catching the attention of his friends sitting nearby.

"Not going well buddy?" Owen ventured a guess.

"Hardly." he took another long drink of his draft beer, as something Nick had said popped into his mind. "Hey, 'O', Nicky, can you guys back me up on something?"

"Sure buddy, anything."

"You're going for the public embarrassment?" Nick asked, motioning up to the stage.

"I am." he said, picking up the list of karaoke songs and flipping through them until his eyes settled on one.

"We got you're back, man." Nick smiled at him as he headed off to sit with his family and Aubrey.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJ

"Hey everybody, you're all gonna have to suffer through another song from me." Eddie spoke nervously into the microphone as all eyes, including those of his girlfriend, again settled on him. "I figure, might as well make a fool out of myself, eh Nicky." he grinned at his friends who had joined him on the small stage. "Janet, babe, this is for you." he met her eyes, a smile spreading across both their faces as the opening beat of "My Girl" filled the bar.

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. _

_When it's cold outside I've got the month of May. _

_I guess you'd say _

_What can make me feel this way? _

_My girl (my girl, my girl) _

_Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl). _

Janet stopped where she was to watch the show Eddie and his friends were putting on, all for her. She could feel herself blush at the production the guys were making of the performance. Both embarrassed and pleased at the same time, she hid her face behind her hand to smother a laugh.

_I've got so much honey the bees envy me. _

_I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees. _

_I guess you'd say _

_What can make me feel this way? _

_My girl (my girl, my girl) _

_Ta__lkin' 'bout my girl (my girl). _

So what if he'd totally ruined her hopes for a double date, this guy was too cute for words. And he liked her, he really did. He'd have to, to be willing to get up in front of all these people and make such a spectacle of himself.

_Hey hey hey _

_Hey hey hey _

_Ooooh._

She laughed again as the three of them grooved to the beat as they sang out the rhythm. She should really go easier on the guy, he really was trying to say how sorry he was. And if anything proved it, this did.

She laughed even harder and vehemently shook her head 'no' as he held out his hand toward her, beckoning her to the stage.

"Come on, come up here." he said quickly before the next verse began. When she still refused to budge, he stepped off the stage with his mic and made his way to her, Nick and Owen following behind him.

_I don't need no money, fortune, or fame. _

_I've got all the riches baby one man can claim. _

_I guess you'd say _

_What can make me feel this way? _

_My girl (my girl, my girl) _

_T__alkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)._

He took her hand in his as they belted out the final verse, the three of them singing directly to her as she shook with her laughter.

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day _

_with my girl. _

_I've even got the month of May _

_with my girl_

He handed off the mic to Owen as the song finished, again weaving his hands in her hair and kissing her deeply, just how he'd wanted to all evening, as the room around them erupted into applause. He reluctantly pulled away from her, bashfully taking a bow, before he took her hand and led her away from the crowd.

"Still mad at me?" he asked her once they had reached the parking lot, wrapping his arms around her and tugging her close to him.

"After that, how could I possibly stay mad at you." she kissed him back soundly, urging him with the kiss to back her into the wall of the building behind them.

When they broke for air, he rested his forehead against hers and asked, "Go out with me tomorrow night?"

"Of course we can go out." she smiled up at him. "What are we doing?"

"We're going out. Wear something nice, huh. I'll pick you up at 7pm." he kissed her again before stepping away from her towards his truck.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, "I better before I get anymore worked up." he rolled his eyes at himself.

"Oh, gotcha." she smirked at him, catching his meaning.

"Call me when you get home?"

"It'll be late."

"Doesn't matter, I still expect a call." he said entering his truck with a goodbye wave, and watching as she headed back inside Sully's with a smile on her face.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJ

At promptly 6:50pm, Eddie, wearing a charcoal suit, light blue dress shirt, and navy tie, knocked on Janet's front door.

"Eddie, you're early." Janet answered the door already dressed for the date, wearing a coral, knee length frock and pale gold heels. "Come on in."

"Yeah, I couldn't sit around and wait anymore. You look beautiful." he kissed her sweetly. "These are for you." he handed her the bouquet of one dozen orange roses.

"These are gorgeous, thank you. I'm gonna put them in some water." she headed off to the kitchen for a vase. "Do you want a beer?"

"Nah, when you're done we should head out, our reservations are at 7:30, we don't wanna be late." he followed after her.

"Reservations?"

"Yeah. I know it's not exactly the way you wanted it, but I thought we'd go to your French place, Troquet, tonight."

"Eddie…" she said, clearly happy with his plan.

"It's the least I could do. I mean you've been begging me for weeks, what kind of a boyfriend am I if I don't give you what you want. Or at least close to what you want, huh." he stepped up to her, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"It's perfect, thank you." she leaned up to kiss him.

"Ready to go?"

"Let me grab my coat."

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJ

"Thank you for tonight." Janet said as they walked together up to her front door. "It was perfect."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." he smiled at her as she opened the door. "What are you working tomorrow?"

"I'm not, I've got the whole day off."

"Well then, I'll give you a call, we can go get breakfast and see where the day takes us from there. Sound good?" he asked pulling her into his arms for his goodnight kiss.

"No." she replied, taking him by surprise.

"No?" he questioned, a confused look on his handsome face.

"No." she said with conviction. "You can stay over, then you won't have to call in the morning, we can just get up and go to breakfast, or… whatever…" she became a little more timid with every word she spoke, unsure if it was the right thing to suggest.

With an enormous grin on his face he asked, "You sure, I don't want to…"

"I'm sure… if you want to, I'm sure."

"Hell yeah." he bent down to kiss her, backing her through the front door and kicking it closed behind them, eager to spend the night in her arms.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJ

What an awful place to leave it, I know, I'm sorry. I could have written more (smut, oh wonderful smut) but I couldn't make myself, what with tomorrow night's episode looking so promising and all. So I hope you all liked it. I could totally picture the three guys (Eddie, Nick, Owen) being idiots and serenading her, and the song is just too cute, I thought it worked. The song "My Girl" is property of the Temptations and so on and so forth, not me -again I own nothing. As for the orange roses, check out the link below for the meaning, they're perfect. Later girls : )


End file.
